Greenetech Genetics
(interior) (interior) }} Greenetech Genetics is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This vertical maze of a building features the remains of the C.I.T.'s Greenetech building, where genetic manipulation and other secret experiments were undertaken.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.415-416: "'7.11 GREENETECH GENETICS'' This vertical maze features the remains of the C.I.T.’s Greenetech building, where genetic manipulation and other secret experiments were undertaken. Once inside, prepare for a battle between Gunners as synths. Your target is located at the top of this structure’s interior. The Courser Chip is your quest item to locate." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) In recent years, it became the site of a Gunners salvage operation, recovering scrap material and usable components from the derelict building.Greenetech Genetics terminal entries; terminal, Materials Gathered Layout The building cannot be accessed before the quest Hunter/Hunted (the door is non-interactable until then). First floor Contains a small reception area with broken stairs to some catwalks. To the north are functional stairs leading to the second floor. There is also a lobby to the west that is only accessible from the second floor. There's an unlocked terminal on the ground floor of the lobby that controls some turrets. Second floor Contains catwalks leading northward to a hallway with some offices, then curls around to stairs going up. Third floor Contains bathrooms in the northeast corner and offices to the north. A ramp on the southwest side leads to the next floor. Fourth floor Contains a Novice locked terminal that controls some turrets, followed by a catwalk that leads across to the east side and into a lab area and kitchen. Past the kitchen is a Novice locked door that leads to a mini armory with a trapped chest. Down the hall is another ramp leading up. Fifth floor Starts in a lab area. To the north are a couple of offices; one of which holds a Stealth Boy. To the west is a catwalk that heads to the other side of the lobby, with a hallway leading to offices on the north side and back around to the east side, where the stairs to the next floor are located. Sixth floor A trapped stairwell to the seventh floor. Seventh floor Contains a lab area with an Advanced locked door to the west, as well as a security control terminal and a safe. Just to the south is a room with stairs going up and an elevator, above a couple of small storage rooms. Eighth floor Immediately after the elevator, there will be a Master locked terminal that opens a security door to a room with 2 fusion cores. On the other side of the room, just before the stairs, is an Advanced locked door that leads to a room with another fusion core. Just before the stairs leading up, there is another Master locked terminal with a fusion core, Mentats and Rad-X behind the door. Ninth floor Contains a pair of Novice locked terminals leading to minor loot in side rooms. Through the door to the south, stairs in the southwest lead to a desk with a broken terminal and a small caps stash next to it. The stairs in the south lead up to the final floor. Top floor Open area with a side room that's locked during the Hunter/Hunted mission and stairs leading up to the roof. There is a Fat Man on the stairs landing on top of a chest. During the Hunter/Hunted mission, there is a mini nuke under the stairs. Roof An ammo box and a doctor skeleton are found on the roof. Notable loot * Massachusetts Surgical Journal issue #7 - On the third floor, on a small white table between two large red couches, against the midpoint of the north wall. (Note: there appears to be a glitch that causes the HUD compass to point in the wrong direction while wearing power armor.) This is after a large, two-level open room with multiple turrets. After the Sole Survivor next climbs stairs, goes through a diagonal, and comes out in a long room, the white table is on the right. * A Stealth Boy and 1-5 missiles - On a table in a room in the northeast corner of the fifth floor. * An overdue book - On the fifth floor on a small table between two chairs before heading up to the sixth floor. * 2 fusion cores - Inside a gate controlled by a Master locked terminal right after taking the elevator up to the eighth floor. * Another fusion core - On the eighth floor, in a room with an Advanced locked door (right after the above-mentioned 2 fusion cores) on a table next to a microscope. * Fat Man - On the stairs where one confronts the Courser. * Greenetech Genetics password - On the top floor, in the red toolbox. Accesses the nearby terminal that unlocks the room holding K1-98. * Mini nuke - Under the stairs the Fat Man is on. Notes * On the third floor in the restrooms (northeast on the local map), there are wooden blocks on the floor behind the stall doors that spell "Gary", a nod to Vault 108 in Fallout 3. * On the fifth floor on a console desk there are some wooden blocks (I & D and B & Y) as well as an eight ball and knife and fork. They spell out '''I 8 U. * On the fifth floor, there is a blackboard with three bullet holes in it. Below the bullet holes are old, dried bloodstains. To the side are three chalk X's, just as seen on the Fens Phantom's displays in the Fens Street sewer. Appearances Greenetech Genetics only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs If you've completed the Hunter/Hunted quest (where you kill the courser), it may cause the cell (a few blocks in all directions of Greenetech Genetics) to be bugged so that when entering that area, you cause the game to crash. It doesn't matter which direction you approach from. * There is a pile of junk rubble under the floor between the two signs at the front of Greenetech. You need to get underneath it and use to remove it piece by piece, being careful not to disable the roads or buildings in doing so. * On the ground, determine the exact threshold, then save, then turn around, look straight at the ground and move backwards (looking at the ground). This may get you past this bug (on the ground) but if you enter any building in that bugged area, you cannot exit via the door; use and the location you wish to travel to. Gallery GreenetechGenetics-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception GreeneTechGenetics-Stairs-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs GreenetechGenetics-Lounge-Fallout4.jpg|Lounge GreenetechGenetics-Lab1-Fallout4.jpg|Lab GreenetechGenetics-Lab2-Fallout4.jpg|Lab GreenetechGenetics-Elevator-Fallout4'.jpg|Elevator to upper levels GreenetechGenetics-Lab3-Fallout4.jpg|Upper lab FO4 Greenetech Genetics MSJ7.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal magazine FO4 Greenetech Genetics password.png|Toolbox containing the Greenetech Genetics password Gary_wooden_blocks_reference.jpg|Gary wooden blocks pun Fusion_cores_GG_console.jpg|Two fusion cores on the eighth floor Fusion_cores_GG_near_microscope.jpg|Another fusion core on the same floor References Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Greenetech Genetics ru:Гринтек Дженетикс uk:Грінтек Дженетікс zh:葛林科技基因研究院